


Now you’re thinking with portals

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, and then calls the others to wreck him, esper strings himself up with the help of his portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “This sounds like one of those impossible physics questions from a uni physics exam”





	

The feeling of fur on his skin is surprisingly nice. It masks the metal underneath perfectly. Honestly, it doesn’t feel like he has cuffs on his wrists at all.

He tugs at them expementally, making sure they’re not too tight. It still feels a bit off, he’ll admit, but since he’s doing this himself, he thinks it’ll be okay. He attaches a length of rope to each cuff, leaning down to do the same to the ones around his ankles. When he’s holding all four ropes in one hand, he waves the other to open several tiny portals.

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but he’s able to throw a rope through each of the four portals. He opens another portal above himself and all the ropes fall down through it, swaying in midair before him. The next part takes even more maneuvering (and a bunch of quiet swearing), as he tries to attach all the tiny hooks on the ropes’ ends to the cuff on his left hand.

When he finally gets it, an audibly relieved sigh leaves his lips. With all the ropes hooked, his own weight holds him up a few inches from the wooden floor. The cuffs bite into his skin as they hold him up, but it isn’t painful, just a minor discomfort that he can easily ignore.

His breath comes stuttery as he bites down on his bottom lip. It takes more than just a few tries for his voice to stop clinging to the inside of his throat, and then he can finally call out for the others.

“Lusa! Masi! You can come in!”

He waits with bated breath for a response from either of them, flexing his fingers almost impatiently. His heart is thumping wildly in his ears.

He’s had the idea for a while. Though at first it had only been a silly thought that he’d dismissed almost immediately, it kept coming back time and again. For one, he wanted to know how it would be, since they never actually delved into this part of sexual plays. It’s not surprising, given how they all feel about being bound.

Truthfully, he can only really stand the cuffs because they are covered in fur. It’s weird.

And, two, he wanted to know if it would actually be possible.

It is.

The door opens with a soft squeak and the other two enter, though they stop only a few steps into the room, gawking at him with wide eyes. Esper squirms in his bonds, twisting his wrists a little. He can feel Masi’s and Lusa’s stares roaming all over his bare body.

A flush of pink dusts his cheeks; he can feel the heat rising up to them.

“Esper?” Lusa chokes out, his own cheeks reddening noticeably. Masi’s are a cute shade of pink as well, Esper finds out. They both look stunned into silence.

“Ah…” Esper bites into his bottom lip, averting his eyes to the side, “I wanted to try something different.”

Masi steps forward first, reaching out to run a few fingers over Esper’s shuddering chest, touch featherlight and making the other boy’s breath hitch.

“Esper…” he mutters lowly, “You sure?”

Esper flashes his teeth in a crooked grin. “It took me like half an hour to think this whole setup up, of course I’m sure.”

Lusa steps up to him as well, circling behind and wrapping his arms around his midriff, feeling Esper’s muscles tense up underneath his fingertips. Due to the fact that Esper is held up a few inches off the ground, Lusa is at the perfect height to pepper kisses all over his pale back, lips pressing butterfly kisses over the old scars and his protruding shoulder blades.

Masi occupies himself with kissing Esper’s lips, suckling the bottom one between his own and pulling a whine from the time traveler. Esper’s eyes flutter closed as they kiss him, accepting Masi’s tongue into his mouth readily and wrapping his own one around it.

Masi pulls away, a glistening string of their saliva — grayish and filthy — still connecting their lips together until Masi licks his lips devilishly and it breaks off into nothing. His lips curl up and eyes narrow as he says, “Well, since you got prepared for us this nicely, it would be rude to decline.”

Lusa’s lips also curl up, Esper can feel it against his skin as Lusa pulls away a little, leaning up so he can speak directly into Esper’s ear.

“Tell us if you want to stop.” His voice sounds like an order. “This is a bit too much at once, so don’t hesitate to.”

Esper hums softly; of course he knows that. But he feels like this might be a good way to maybe stop feeling terrible whenever he sees a pair of cuffs, or chains…

“So what would you like us to do?” Masi asks, hands placed on Esper’s hips besides Lusa’s, both pairs rubbing softly over the skin.

“Oh, I… didn’t really think about that,” the time traveler admits, chuckling a little.

“So you’re giving us a free hand?” Lusa asks teasingly, moving his hands down Esper’s hips and wrapping one around his already hardening dick and starting to pump him.

A moan escapes Esper’s lips, heartbeat picking up. He arches into Lusa’s touch, bucking as much as he can with the ropes holding him up.  His eyes flutter closed again and Masi’s lips press against his again, tongue pushing into his mouth and running over each nook and cranny, re-exploring Esper’s mouth and eating up the soft sighs and sweet moans that pour out as Lusa’s hand moves up and down at a leisurely pace.

Esper tries his best to buck into Lusa’s touch, but it’s virtually impossible with the way he’s held up; he just tugs at his restraints in vain, mouth falling slack in a moan and allowing Masi to ravage it as much as he pleases.

Giving the two a free hand is, usually, a free ticket to the ‘won’t be able to think for an hour afterwards’. He loves it.

Masi takes to leaving kisses along his jaw and down his neck, sucking on his pulse point briefly and leaving behind a bright purple hickey. The mark is dwarfed by numerous bite marks that Masi leaves all over his neck and shoulders, just short of breaking the skin or hurting him.

“Is this enough?” Lusa asks, squeezing the length of Esper’s arousal and then swiping his thumb over the tip, smearing around the gray precum leaking out. “Or, maybe, would you like me to fill you up?”

Masi is busy teasing his nipples by then, fingers rolling one around, pinching occasionally, the other enveloped by his mouth, tongue lapping at it and teeth scraping it sometimes, but he stops to peek up at Esper to see his answer.

“Y-Yeah,” the time traveler breathes out lowly, chest heaving up and down. His limbs twitch in their confinements, already a bit sore from the weight put on them. But it’s not painful, so he doesn’t really mind, just flexes his wrists again to get feeling in them again.

“Yeah?” Lusa echoes into his ear, accompanied by another chuckle, “Let me go grab the lube then.”

Lusa’s warmth leaves his back and Esper shudders unconsciously, turning his head a bit to see him rummaging through the bedside table for a moment before triumphally pulling out a clear bottle of lube.

He returns in but a moment, hand running down from his shoulder to his rear, cupping his ass and giving one cheek a squeeze.

The bottle pops open as Lusa mutters, “I can’t believe you did this. You look so delectable like this, you know?”

Masi answers with an affirmative hum, lips back and teasing Esper’s chest, sometimes even moving to lick at the edge of the Moonstone etched in its center. It always, without an exception, makes Esper moan shamelessly, body twitching underneath Masi’s touch.

Esper whines at the praise, cheeks coloring further, a deep almost-violet on his ashen skin.

Lusa’s hand comes back, sneaking between his asscheeks and spreading the lukewarm lube around his puckered entrance. Unconsciously, Esper tenses up, but the longer Lusa’s fingers run over the entrance, the more he relaxes again, until the berserker has no problems with pushing a finger in.

Lusa grunts at the tightness squeezing around his index. “Excited?” he teases his counterpart, but his voice softens afterwards, “Or scared?”

Esper huffs out a laugh. “No, I just…”

Masi rises to press a kiss to his already swollen lips, cutting off his answer. The kiss is soft this time, just a press of lips and a few licks. There’s a smile on the scientist’s lips when he pulls away, a soft, reassuring look that he gives Esper.

“It’s fine, we don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna,” he repeated.

Esper looks down at Masi through a mesh of lashes, eyes half-lidded and scleras already blackened. A bit of spittle runs down his chin, a dark line that just completes his debauched look. His heart is pounding in his ears.

“Harder,” Esper says through a groan, craning his head sideways so he can give Lusa a pleading look.

A bit startled, Lusa grins at him wolfishly, pulling the finger out only to ram it back in, making Esper choke on his breath and arch sharply. Masi envelops his arousal with one hand and pumps him, matching his pace with Lusa almost perfectly.

One finger turns to two, and then three, very easily, lube dripping down Esper’s quivering thighs. When Lusa finally brushes the pads of his fingers against his prostate, he’s rewarded by a loud cry of his name and Esper’s insides squeezing him tight.

He teases a little, pressing right against it only to completely bypass it on the next few thrusts, turning Esper into a whining mess without a problem. The sounds the time traveler makes are music to his ears, and Masi’s as well.

“Say, Esper,” Masi drawls, loosening his tie with his free hand. He starts to unbutton his vest as well. “What do you want? Do you want Lusa to fuck you? Do you want to come with him inside of you?”

Esper whines instead of an answer, vigorously nodding his head as he grits his teeth; Lusa is teasing that wonderful bundle of nerves again, pressing against it relentlessly and making white spots bloom in his already blurred vision.

“I can’t hear you,” Lusa joins in on the teasing, pulling the fingers, and also a very whining groan, out of Esper.

It takes a second for Esper to regain his breath, but immediately as he does, there’s a series of “Yes, yes, please, o-oh El _please_ ,” tumbling out of his kiss-swollen lips.

Both Lusa and Masi pull away, though, much to his displeasure. He whines again, watching no less than hungrily as Masi shucks off his coat, vest and his dress shirt, after some fumbling. His flush reaches even down to his chest, making his skin a lovely shade of soft pink.

Esper drinks in the sight of his lean muscles tensing as he moves to unbuckle his pants and tug them down. He kicks them out of the way along with his shoes and then stands in front of Esper completely bare, arousal incredibly obvious, dick standing up, flushed a dark red and leaking translucent precum.

Esper stares, and he stares unashamedly. Masi notices — of _course_ he notices — and his blush deepens a few shades.

It’s Lusa who pulls him out of his little reverie, placing his hands onto his sides and kneading the bony places, thumbs rubbing circles onto them. “Could you get a little bit lower, Es?” he asks.

“Lower…?”

“Move the portals down.”

With a lot of self-control, Esper is able to move all portals lower at once, so his feet almost touch the floor. Lusa nuzzles against his neck from behind, breathing out a quiet “Thanks.”

That’s about all the warning Esper gets before Lusa’s pressing into him, already slicked up — Lusa is always so quick with his preparation, and if Esper can’t see, of course he’d get caught off guard. Lusa slides into him with a grunt.

Esper moans, body taut as a bow. It shouldn’t feel this good to have his alternate self’s dick inside him — they have the same dick, for El’s sake! — but Esper can’t quite bring himself to care about that. He tugs at the ropes unconsciously, but of course they don’t give way, holding him up as surely as the whole time.

Masi smiles as he watches Esper writhing where he’s held up. The time traveler has a habit of holding onto and gripping whoever is fucking into him. Masi suspects it has something to do with Esper's— _their_ abandonment issues, making sure the other is close and will stay close if he has a say in it. Nevertheless, he finds it cute, and maybe even cuter when Esper can’t wrap his arms around either of them, just uselessly tug at the ropes.

He observes the way Esper had crafted this whole intricate trap. Saying he’s not impressed would be lying. Holding himself up by his own weight and being unable to escape on his own… Esper must really trust them to leave himself this vulnerable. He could just close the portals and cut the ropes that way, no doubt, but just the thought that Esper actually did this, wanted to do this with them…

Masi steps up to him again, one hand reaching up to brush the sweaty bangs out of Esper’s face, the other pumping him again, getting coated in a healthy layer of his dark fluids. Esper’s mouth hangs open to let out a constant stream of filthy moans and pants. Masi claims those sinful lips, pressing as close to Esper as is physically possible.

Esper makes a noise in the back of his throat and Masi is immediately sure he’s glad for the closeness. Their dicks rub against each other and Masi moans lowly into Esper’s mouth. His hand covers them both, rubbing up and down and thrusting his hips in time with his hand’s pace.

Esper is putty against him, moving with him as much as he can. Lusa starts up a rhythm, fucking into Esper when he’s sure he’s accustomed to his size. The time traveler is rocked between them, moaning with abandon but unable to do anything else.

Pleasure races across his nerves, making him forget completely that his arms had been getting sore. Lusa is at the perfect angle to hit his prostate almost however he thrusts, and each brush against it is like an explosion of white, searing pleasure behind his eyelids. He doesn’t know how loud he is anymore, all he knows is that there’s pleasure and it isn’t stopping and he wants more.

Masi’s lips are soft against his, but press against his with insistency and passion. Masi bucks against him hard, and Esper feels a sense of accomplishment that he isn’t the only one long gone in his pleasure. And Lusa is slamming into him as well, hands gripping onto his hips and no doubt leaving behind marks that his suit will hide but that he’ll feel for a few days more.

“D-Damn,” Lusa huffs, resting his chin on Esper’s shoulder. His breath fans not just over Esper’s face, but also over Masi’s. “You’re squeezing me so much more… than usual… I’m gonna cum already…”

Esper hums against Masi and, now that Lusa had said it and that it’s getting to him, Esper does his best to squeeze his insides when Lusa is buried deep in him. He’s doing a great job, because in just a few more thrusts, Lusa stills buried in him, moans heavily as he hold him flush with his hips and cums, filling Esper with his seed.

Esper whines at the sensation, another sound that Masi eagerly devours. Combined with the feeling of Masi’s hand moving over both their cocks and the ever-teasing tongue tangling with his, Esper reaches his brink as well.

His cum splatters onto his and Masi’s stomachs, a stark contrast to their pale skin. He rides on the high, pleasure coursing through his veins and making his vision short out.

He slumps, still held up but with his head lolling down. Lusa slowly and carefully pulls out, leaving a few more stray kisses all over Esper’s back.

Lusa’s cum pours out of him, dripping down his thighs and making him whine again, cheeks red as tomatoes.

Masi pulls away, hand soiled with the mix of both his and Esper’s fluids, spreading it all over himself as he jerks himself, his free hand moving up to his mouth to muffle his panting.

Esper watches him for a moment, blinking away the soft white haze of his orgasm and flexing his fingers. Masi’s flushed expression, brows scrunched in pleasure and tiny whiny sounds leaving his lips, make Esper hot all over again.

“Masi…” he whispers, swallowing emptily a few times to help his hoarse voice. “Masi, stop… I want— I want you to cum in me…”

Masi stops jerking himself, looking at Esper with misty eyes. Those eyes wander all over Esper’s body, over his soiled stomach and dreamy expression.

“Move your legs up,” Masi orders. Esper makes a questioning noise, prompting the scientist to elaborate. “Like you’re gonna hold them.”

Esper obliges, moving the portals that hold his legs. It feels pretty weird moving them, but he gets into the position Masi wants; bent a little, legs held up, and full on display.

Masi closes the distance between them, grabbing the bottle of lube Lusa hands him before sitting on the bed to watch them. He looks at them with a sated grin, making himself comfortable.

Masi makes quick work of slicking himself up, chucking the bottle onto the covers. He places his hands onto Esper’s thighs, feeling them tremble a bit as he coats them in the lube left on his fingers.

He has no problem pushing in, since Esper is pliant and loose from Lusa’s earlier care, and the time traveler just moans loudly as he’s penetrated again. Masi doesn’t wait like Lusa, since Esper doesn’t need it; he goes straight to fucking him hard and fast, making his already fried nerves sing with pleasure that borders on just a bit too much.

Masi leans over, chest flush with Esper’s and lips pressing against his neck, kissing and biting onto the pale expanse of flesh before him.

Oversensitive from just coming, Esper just lets Masi pound into him, enjoying the sparks racing across his spine.

“Masi,” Esper moans, the name almost like a mantra. His brain can’t process much more than the pleasure, Masi’s shuddering, loud breaths and moans, and the way Lusa looks at them like they’re a masterpiece painted by an ancient artist.

Esper’s cock lays half-hard against his stomach again, twitching from all the stimulation. The only thing Masi can think when he notices is 'cute’. He wraps his slender fingers around it again, fisting it tight and pumping it, fast and hard just like the way his hips are snapping against Esper’s.

Tears, just as dark as the precum leaking from his cock, roll down Esper’s cheeks, eyes rolled back. His mouth hangs open, moans spilling out non-stop. He tugs at the restraints fruitlessly.

A cry tumbles from him, body convulsing as he comes again, before he can even get fully erect again. A drizzle of dark cum splatters onto his stomach, making it into even more of a mess. He clenches down on Masi, sobbing with pleasure for the few more moments that Masi thrusts into him for.

The inventor comes with a groan of Esper’s name, filling him up with his cum. They stay still after that, catching their breath and enjoying the closeness as their highs fade. Masi pulls out, letting his and Lusa’s cum spill from Esper’s abused hole, dripping to the floor in heavy globs.

Esper slumps, groaning as his own weight tugs him back. “Un-Unhook me,” he whines, shaking his left arm where all the ropes are connected to.

Lusa stands up to help him, undoing the cuffs and catching Esper as he falls slack. The time traveler curls up in Lusa’s hold, content with listening to the soothing heartbeat next to him.

Lusa carries him over to the bed where Masi already has a tiny towel ready. Suddenly, Esper is immensely glad for preparing the things before hand, because the damn cloth feels heavenly against his heated flesh as Masi wipes away the cum and lube from his stomach and from between his thighs.

Lusa cradles him against his chest, carding his fingers through Esper’s sweat-slicked hair. “How did you come up with this idea?” he asks softly, “Not that I’m complaining, you looked really good like that…”

Esper takes a moment before he answers. He feels so sleepy. “I thought it’d be nice… to try new things…” And to erase bad memories…?

“I think you should tell us before you do something like this again,” Masi murmurs, “You nearly gave Lusa a heart attack.”

“Hey! ’S not true!”

“No? I’m pretty sure I saw your expression at first.”

“I was surprised!”

Esper hums against Lusa’s chest, snuggling into it. “I’ll tell you,” he promises.

Masi smiles, lying down and prompting Lusa to do the same. Esper ends up comfortably nestled between the two of them, tangling their legs together haphazardly.

“Let’s take a rest,” Masi says, wrapping his arms around Esper’s midriff and resting his chin in the crook of the other’s neck. “You can tell me how you came up with the idea of holding yourself up with your own weight when we take a shower in the morning. You have no idea how curious I am.”

“I can tell you right now. I’m a genius, it’s that easy.”


End file.
